bijuu_mike_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
BALDI'S BASICS VS DOKI DOKI - THE HUNGER GAMES! (WHO WILL WIN?)
BALDI'S BASICS VS DOKI DOKI - THE HUNGER GAMES! (WHO WILL WIN?) is a video uploaded by Bijuu Mike on July 12, 2018. The video is an episode of Hunger Games. Deaths 24th: Natsuki Natsuki steps out of her podium too soon, resulting in her blowing up. - The Bloodbath 23rd: Principle of the Anime Principle of the Anime is killed by Baldi Chan with a sickle. - The Bloodbath 22nd: Monicles Monicles attempts to climb a tree but somehow falls, killing her. - Day 1 21st: Dadsuki At some point, Sayori (meme) sets a trap that later kills Dadsuki. - Day 1 20th: 1st Prize At some point, Fewst Pwize gets into an argument with 1st Prize, Fewst Pwize throw's a knife into 1st Prize chest, killing him. - Night 1 19th: Baldi Chan At the end of Day 2, Baldi Chan dies of hypothermia. - Day 2 18th: Baldi Right after Baldi Chan dies, Baldi also dies, after MC severely injured Baldi MC decided to end Baldi's misery and killed him. - Night 2 17th: Yri Yri attempts to attack Janitor but Banana Man interferes and kills Yri to protect Janitor. - Day 3 16th: Yuri's Knife Fewst Pwize and Janitor worked together to attempt to drown Yuri's Knife, they succeeded. - Night 3 15th: Dan Salvato Directly after Yuri's Knife dies from drowning, Arts and Crafters and Banana Man works together to drown Dan Salvato, they succeeded. - Night 3 14th: This is bully This is bully attempts to climb a tree but falls to his (mistakenly labeled in the video as her) death. - Day 4 13th: Monika Monika feels overwhelmed with the events, so she commits suicide. - Day 4 12th: Fewst Pwize Fewst Pwize fails to find water and dies from thirst. - Night 4 11th: Arts and Crafters Playtime bangs Arts and Crafters head against a rock several times, killing him. 10th: An actual Sock Principal of the Thing in some way severely injures An actual Sock, he then decides to put it out of it's misery by killing it. - Night 4 9th: Sayori (Meme) Sayori (Normal) silently snaps Sayori (Meme)'s neck. - Night 4 8th: Janitor Sayori manages to injure Janitor and leaves him to the Monkey Mutts. - Day 5 7th: Principal of the Thing As Principal of the Thing attempts to run away from the Monkey Mutts, he falls over, he manages to grab Yuri on his way down, he is killed by the Monkey Mutts. - Day 5 6th: Yuri Because Principal of the Thing drags Yuri down with him Yuri is also killed by the monkey mutts. - Day 5 5th: Playtime Playtime gets attacked by a Monkey Mutt but manages to survive, but she later dies of internal bleeding from the fight. - Day 5 4th: Buffsuki At some point, Banana Man and Buffsuki gets into a fight, Banana Man wins, Buffsuki begs of him not to kill her, but he does anyways. 3rd: Banana Man Banana Man walks around and accidentally steps on a landmine, killing him. 2nd: MC MC engages in a fight with Sayori (normal), he loses and gets killed. 1st: Sayori (Normal) Sayori (Normal) managed to survive 10 days of hunger games. Category:Videos